<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comics Con! by tiedyeflag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209071">Comics Con!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag'>tiedyeflag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anime Convention, Family Shenanigans, M/M, Super Smash Bros Brawl - Freeform, mentions of bowsette, video games - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Voxy bunch goes to Comics Con. Shenanigans ensue.</p><p>(This script was for a OK Ko zine project from a discord server that unfortunately got canceled, but at least now I can share my script for an episode featuring The Voxy Bunch!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comics Con!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>[SCENE: VENENMOUS’S LAB/OFFICE]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Scene opens up to Fink’s iPad. It’s open to a webpage about Comics Con, resembling a pamphlet. Fink’s voice begins to dramatically read aloud and describe the images on the webpage, off-screen.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FINK: Comics Con! A gathering place for comics books, cartoons, and best of all, VIDEOS GAMES! They’ve got cool guests, and panels, and best of all, VIDEOS GAME TOURNAMENTS! And they even have a huge dealers room where they sell merch, toys, and best of all…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[The camera pans out, showing VENOMOUS’s hand holding the iPad. He lowers it to show Fink standing in front of him.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VENOMOUS (off-screen): Videos games?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[FINK jumps with excitement.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FINK: Yeah!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[The camera cuts to Venomous and Fink in the same frame.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VENOMOUS: And you want to go?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Fink makes puppy eyes and clasps her paws together. The scene becomes sparkly with shoujo Esque sparkles.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FINK: Pleeeeeeeease?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[VENOMOUS tries to resist. He eventually caves in with a sigh.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VENOMOUS: Sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fink: YEAAA--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VENOMOUS: But on one condition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FINK: Anything!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VENOMOUS: That Boxy and his robots can come, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Fink pouts.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VENOMOUS: Well, Fink?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Fink continues to pout.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[SCENE: VENOMOUS’S CAR. FINK IS STILL IN THE EXACT SAME POSITION AS LAST SCENE, BUT NOW EXCITED, DESPITE BEING CRAMMED BETWEEN THE BOTS IN THE BACK SEAT. VENOMOUS AND BOXMAN ARE IN THE FRONT SEATS.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FINK: Comics con! Comics con! Comics con!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN: Yeah Fink, we heard you the first hundred times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DARRELL: Are we there yet, daddies?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SHANNON: Yeah, I can’t take Raymond poking me much longer!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RAYMOND: I am most certainly not poking you! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>SHANNON: Are too!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RAYMOND: Am not!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[VENOMOUS is behind the wheel, looking immensely frustrated.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VENOMOUS: (under his breath) I’m starting to regret this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Boxman turns in his seat to the children.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN: We’re almost there so keep your screws to yourself and pipe down!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Fink and the other robots stare at him before glaring at each other, then looking away from each other with a humph. Boxman turns back in his seat. He looks at the GPS system in the car. It’s indicating to take the next left.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>GPS VOICE: Turn left on Jump Shonen Road. Your destination will be on your right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FINK: Finally! Ernie, you’re at the window, you see it? You see it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ERNESTO: It’s ‘Ernesto’, not ‘Ernie’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ernesto looks outside.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ERNESTO: And I see...no parking spaces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[VENOMOUS tightens his grip on the steering wheel.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VENOMOUS: Keep your eyes peeled for a parking spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN: Want me to just destroy someone’s car? Then we can just take their parking spot!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VENOMOUS: As long as you don’t destroy my car this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN: It was just a scratch!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[THE HOTEL WHERE THE CON IS HELD COMES INTO VIEW THROUGH THE CAR WINDOW. PEOPLE IN COSPLAYS AND/OR CARRYING SUITCASES ARE SEEN WALKING ABOUT.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[RAYMOND PEEKS FROM BEHIND ERNESTO CURRIOUSLY.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[SCENE: INSIDE THE HOTEL. THE VOXY BUNCH IS STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SPACE IN AWE. AROUND THEM ARE COSPLAYERS, FURRIES, AND PEOPLE CARRYING NERDY MERCH LIKE PLUSHIES.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>EVERYONE: Whoaaa…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[FINK’S EYES LIGHT UP. SHE GRABS VENOMOUS’S LAB COAT AND POINTS OFF SCREEN.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FINK: Boss, look! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS TO SOMEONE DRESSING UP AS ‘THE JUMPING MAN’ AKA MARIO.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FINK: It’s the jumping man!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[THE COSPLAYER POSES FOR SOMEONE ELSE TAKING THEIR PICTURE.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS BACK TO FINK. SHE FUMBLES AND PULLS HER PHONE OUT.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FINK: Oh man I gotta get their picture!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[FINK RUNS OFF CAMERA. VENOMOUS LOOKS WORRIED. HE STRUGGLES TO GET HER CHILD LEASH OUT OF HIS POCKET.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VENOMOUS: Fink wait! Your leash--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[BOXMAN PULLS OUT HIS PHONE AND LOOKS AT THE SCREEN.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN: Uh, I think we need our ‘badges’ before we can do anything. Darrell, go help PV corral Fink, will ya’?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DARRELL: You got it, Daddy!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[SCENE: THE VOXY BUNCH IS NOW STANDING NEXT TO THE REGISTRATION DESKS, ALL WEARING BADGES/LANYARDS, AND HOLDING PAMPHLETS. FINK IS ALSO IN HER CHILD LEASH, LOOKING GRUMPY.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN: So...now what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FINK: I wanna play videos games!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[FINK OPENS HER PAMPHLET AND LAYS IT ON THE GROUND. THE CAMERA PANS TO THE OPEN PAMPHLET, SHOWING A MAP.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FINK: The videos games are in room 3! Right here!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[THE CAMERA CUTS TO THE VOXY BUNCH HUNCHED OVER THE MAP, CLUSTERED TOGETHER AS IF TOWERING ABOVE THE VIEWERS.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VENOMOUS: But it says here it doesn’t open until noon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FINK: What? Are you kidding me?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VENOMOUS: Well they have other events and panels here. Why don’t we check the schedule and see what’s going on?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FINK: Fine…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[FINK TURNS THE PAMPHLET OVER. DARREL, SHANNON, AND RAYMOND ARE IMMEDIATELY INTRIGUED.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DARRELL: Look! They’re playing a show called “Bebop Cowboy” in the screening room!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SHANNON: Whoa! There’s a panel called “Makeup 101”!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RAYMOND: I cannot believe my eyes, there’s an event for “Sports in Anime and Cartoons”! That sounds fascinating!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[FINK BLOWS A RASPBERRY.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FINK: Those are boring! I just wanna play video--Whoa! There’s “Lord of the Loot Jeopardy” going on! It’s about to start!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS BACK SO THE VOXY BUNCH IS NO LONGER HUNCHED OVER THE SCHEDULE. FINK BEGINS TO RUN AND PULL AT HER LEASH, DRAGGING VENOMOUS ALONG.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FINK: C’mon boss! It’s this way!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[VENOMOUS YELPS AT THE FORCE AT WHICH FINK PULLS AT THE LEASH. HE AND FINK EXIT THE FRAME. BOXMAN AND THE ROBOTS REMAIN. THEY LOOK AT EACH OTHER.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN: Well, guess it can’t be helped. C’mon everybody, let’s all stick together and follow-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[DARRELL, SHANNON, AND RAYMOND RUN IN DIFFERENT DIRECTIONS. CAMERA PANS OUT TO SHOW THEM RUNNING IN DIFFERENT DIRECTIONS, LEAVING BOXMAN, ERNESTO, JETHRO, AND MIKAYLA IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FRAME.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DARRELL: Bebop Cowboy! Bebop Cowboy!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SHANNON: Makeup 101, get ready for Shannon!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RAYMOND: Here I come, “Sports in Anime and Cartoons”!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS BACK TO BOXMAN AND HIS REMAINING BOTS. BOXMAN LOOKS A BIT DEJECTED, BUT THEN TURNS AROUND WITH A HOPEFUL EXPRESSION.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN: Well, what do you wanna do Ernesto?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ERNESTO: Actually, I was interested in the “Economics Trends in Blu Ray and DVD Sales From the Past Twenty Years”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN: ...Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ERNESTO: I won’t be offended if you don’t want to come with me, Father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[BOXMAN IGNORES ERNESTO. HE INSTEAD LOOKS DOWN TO JETHRO AND MIKAYLA.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN: What do you two wanna do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[BOTH ROBOTS ANSWER AT THE SAME TIME, MIKAYLA POINTING TO HER SHIRT AS SHE DOES SO.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JETHRO: I am Jethro!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MIKAYLA: Mikayla!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN: Huh, those...sound fun…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JETHRO: I am Jethro?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MIKAYLA: Mikayla?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN: Of course you two can go! Don’t let me or your siblings stop you! I’ll just...go follow PV I guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[JETHRO AND MIKAYLA CHIRP AS THEY RUN OFF CAMERA. ERNESTO HESITATES, GENTLY PATTING BOXMAN ON THE SHOULDER.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ERNESTO: I’ll keep an eye out for my younger siblings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN: Thanks, Ernie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[ERNESTO'S FACE FALLS, LOOKING ANNOYED.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ERNESTO: Not you, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN: Sorry! Sorry, it-it slipped out! Go on! Go have fun!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[ERNESTO SIGHS AS HE WALKS AWAY. BOXMAN SMILES AWKWARDLY, WAVING.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[SCENE: A PANEL ROOM IS FULL OF PEOPLE IN EITHER COSPLAY OR NERDY OUTFITS. AT THE FRONT OF THE ROOM IS A TABLE WHERE THREE PEOPLE IN “LORD OF THE LOOT” COSPLAY AND HOLDING MICROPHONES. THEY’RE THE JUDGES/HOSTS OF THE “LORD OF THE LOOT JEOPARDY”. THERE’S ALSO A PROJECTOR SCREEN DISPLAYING A JEOPARDY ESQUE SCREEN WITH ALMOST ALL THE SPOTS CROSSED OUT. AGAINST ONE WALL ARE SMALL TEAMS OF PEOPLE, FINK AMONG THEM.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JUDGE 1: Team Brodo Faggins, make your selection!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[THE TEAM WHICH FINK IS IN WHISPERER BRIEFLY BEFORE FINK ANSWERS.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FINK: Characters for 500!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[THE AUDIENCE OOHS.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JUDGE 2: Characters for 500 it is!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[THE PROJECTOR SCREEN CHANGES TO DISPLAY THE QUESTION.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JUDGE 3: (insert answer/clue alluding to Lord of the Rings)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[A HUSH FALLS OVER THE ROOM, WHILE THE TEAMS MURMUR AMONGST THEMSELVES. FINK BEGINS TO SCRIBBLE ON A WHITEBOARD AND GESTURES TO HER TEAM SHE HAS THE ANSWER.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JUDGE 1: Doooooo we have our answers?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FINK: Yes!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JUDGE 2: Teams, show us your answers?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[ALL THREE TEAMS HOLD UP THEIR WHITEBOARDS TO WHERE THEY CAN’T SEE EACH OTHER’S ANSWER. ONLY FINK SEEMS CONFIDENT IN HER ANSWER.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JUDGE 3: And the correct answer is…(insert answer here)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[FINK AND HER TEAM CHEER.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA PANS TO THE BACK OF THE ROOM, WHERE VENOMOUS IS STANDING AGAINST THE WALL, APPLAUDING WITH THE REST OF THE AUDIENCE. BOXMAN SLIPS INTO THE ROOM AND SNEAKS PAST PEOPLE TO STAND NEXT TO VENOMOUS.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN: What’d I miss?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VENOMOUS: Fink’s team is in the lead by a good thousand points. There’s no way the other teams will even catch up to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN: Really?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[VENOMOUS NODS PROUDLY. CAMERA PANS BACK TO FINK. FINK IS HAVING THE TIME OF HER LIFE AS HER TEAM LIFTS THEM ON THEIR SHOULDERS. SHE SEES VENOMOUS AND BOXMAN, AND WAVES. THEY WAVE BACK.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[SCENE: A DARK ROOM HAS A LARGE SCREEN WHICH IS PROJECTING BEBOP COWBOY ANIME. DARRELL’S SILHOUETTE CAN BE SEEN. THE CAMERA PANS TO THE FRONT OF DARRELL SHOWING OFF HIS AWESTRUCK EXPRESSION.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DARRELL: Th-This...this is the coolest thing I’ve ever seen!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[OTHER PEOPLE IN THE AUDIENCE GLANCE TOWARDS HIM, SOME OF THEM MAKING ‘SHHHH’ SOUNDS AT HIM.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DARRELL: Uh...eheh…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[SCENE: ANOTHER PANEL ROOM, ALMOST IDENTICAL TO THE ONE ‘LORD OF THE LOOT JEOPARDY’ TOOK PLACE. A BEAUTIFUL DRAG QUEEN STANDS AT THE DESK, AND THE PROJECTOR SHOWS IMAGES OF MAKEUP PRODUCTS.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>QUEEN: The trick is to learn what your face shape is so it’s easier to find tutorials and tips on how to make your face look how you wish, whether for cosplay or everyday!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA PANS BACK TO SHOW SHANNON IN THE AUDIENCE, TAKING DILIGENT NOTES ON AN ELECTRONIC PAD ATTACHED TO HER ARM.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[SCENE: RAYMOND IS AT THE VERY CENTER, SURROUNDED BY ACTION LINES AND SPARKLES AS HE STARES AT THE AUDIENCE COYLY. HE THEN BEGINS TO STRIKE GRAVITY DEFYING, EXAGGERATED POSES, LIKE IN JOJO’S BIZARRE ADVENTURE.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA PANS BACK, SHOWING RAYMOND IS PERFORMING THESE POSES FOR A 'BIZARRE JOE’S JOURNEY POSE CONTEST’ IN A PANEL ROOM. THE AUDIENCE IS CHEERING, WHILE THE CONTESTANTS AND JUDGES ARE AGAPE.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS TO VENOMOUS, BOXMAN, AND FINK, ALSO AGAPE. THEY’RE STANDING AT THE EDGE OF THE ROOM NEAR THE DOOR AS IF THEY JUST SLIPPED INSIDE.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VENOMOUS: I have...no idea what he’s doing...but it looks painful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN: Eh, he’s a robot, so it’s not so painful. Looks pretty ridiculous, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS BACK TO RAYMOND, PANTING AND SWEATING. HE STRAIGHTENED, THEN FLIPS HIS HAIR. THE AUDIENCE CLAPS, EVEN A FEW WOOING. THE JUDGES ARE ALSO CLAPPING.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JUDGE 1: I think we have our winner for the ‘Bizarre Joe’s Journey’ Pose Contest!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[SCENE: THE CAMERA IS POINTED AT AN OPEN CARDBOARD BOX FILLED WITH BOXES UPON BOXES OF POCKY. CAMERA THEN CUTS BACK TO THE VOXY BUNCH HUDDLED AROUND THE BOX. THE BOX IS SITTING ON A TABLE IN THE HOTEL LOBBY, AND EVERYONE IS EITHER SITTING ON THE GROUND OR IN AN ARMCHAIR AROUND IT.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RAYMOND: I almost can’t believe it, but was there ever any doubt? I won a month’s supply of pocky!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DARRELL: What’s ‘pock-ee’?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[RAYMOND’S FACE FALLS TO BLANK CONFUSION, EVEN HIS HAIR DROOPS. CAMERA PANS TO FINK GRABBING A BOX, OPENING IT, AND PULLING OUT A STICK.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FINK: It’s candy, dumb bots! You eat it like this!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[FINK NIBBLES ON HER POCKY LIKE A CHIPMUNK.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS TO VENOMOUS, LOOKING DISAPPROVING.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VENOMOUS: Fink, I don’t think this is a healthy lunch--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[SUDDENLY, VENOMOUS’S EXPRESSION SHIFTS AS THE SOUND OF MUNCHING IS HEARD. CAMERA PANS OUT TO SHOW BOXMAN WITH A FEW POCKY STICKS IN HIS MOUTH.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VENOMOUS: Boxy!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[BOXMAN’S EYES GO WIDE. HE THEN SWALLOWS, AND SHEEPISHLY OFFER VENOMOUS A STICK OF POCKY.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN: It’s strawberry flavored. Your favorite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[VENOMOUS NARROWS HIS EYES, THEN RELUCTANTLY TAKES A PIECE FROM THE BOX. HE NIBBLES ON IT WITH A SCOWL.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS BACK TO THE ROBOTS. SHANNON RUMMAGES THROUGH THE BOXES OF POCKY.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SHANNON: Isn’t there any battery flavored pocky?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DARRELL: I bet I could stuff more into my mouth than Raymond!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RAYMOND: Is that a challenge, dear brother? To a pocky game?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS TO FINK. SHE SPITS OUT HER MOUTHFUL OF POCKY.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FINK: Ew! No pocky games!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS BACK TO THE ROBOTS STARING QUIZACLY AT FINK.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DARRELL: What’s so gross about it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS BACK TO FINK.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FINK: THE pocky game is where two people eat a piece of pocky until they--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[FINK GAGS.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FINK: Kiss! Ewwww!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS TO VENOMOUS AND BOXMAN. THE BOTS AND FINK ARE STILL HEARD BICKERING AS THE TWO MEN GLANCE AT EACH OTHER. BOXMAN HESITANTLY PULLS OUT A STICK OF STRAWBERRY POCKY AND HOLDS IT BETWEEN THEM. VENOMOUS SMILES SLYLY AS HE STICKS THE POCKY BETWEEN BOXMAN’S LIPS. THEN VENOMOUS STICKS THE OTHER END BETWEEN HIS LIPS.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[THE BACKGROUND CHANGES FROM THE CON TO SPARKLES AND GRADIENTS. CAMERA CUTS FROM BOXMAN TO VENOMOUS GAZING INTO EACH OTHER’S EYES BEFORE THEY BEGIN NIBBLING ON THEIR ENDS OF POCKY.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA ZOOMS IN AS THEIR LIPS GROW CLOSER. THEIR EYES GRADUALLY CLOSE.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[JUST BEFORE THEIR LIPS TOUCH, A FLASH CUTS ON THE SCREEN. CAMERA IS NOW FURTHER BACK, SHOWING FINK PAWING AGGRESSIVELY AT BOXMAN’S FACE, WHILE VENOMOUS IS IN SHOCK. PIECES OF POCKY ARE STILL STICKING OUT OF THEIR MOUTHS.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FINK: Keep your cooties away from my boss, box butt!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN: Cut that out, you lil stink!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FINK: Look who’s talking, stink man!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN: I showered before we came here!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[VENOMOUS FACEPALMS.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[SCENE: MERCH ROOM. RAYMOND AND SHANNON ARE AWESTRUCK AND AT THE CENTER OF THE SCREEN. CAMERA CUTS TO PAN ACROSS THE MERCH FLOOR. TOWERING DISPLAYS OF PLUSHIES, SHIRTS, AND FIGURINES CAN BE SEEN AS COSPLAYERS WALK ABOUT.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS TO SHANNON AT A STALL SELLING WIGS. SHE TRIES ON A LONG BLUE WIG WITH PIGTAILS. SHE IS DELIGHTED.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS TO RAYMOND AT A STALL SELLING MANGA. HE FLIPS THROUGH A SHOUJO ROMANCE MANGA, ENTRANCED.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RAYMOND: So many sparkles…! And so many sparkly comic books!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS TO DARRELL FAWNING OVER ELABORATE ANIME FIGURINES OF BEBOP COWBOY.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DARRELL: These action figures are so, so…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[HIS EXPRESSION SHIFTS FROM AWE TO HORROR.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DARRELL: Expensive?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[SHANNON AND RAYMOND APPEAR TO DARRELL’S SIDE.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SHANNON: Two hundred technos for one figurine?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RAYMOND: And look at that one! That one’s five hundred!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DARRELL: Where are we gonna find the technos to get all this stuff?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA PANS OUT. VENOMOUS SLIDES BEHIND THEM, BUT ONLY HIS BODY CHIN DOWN IS VISIBLE.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VENOMOUS: Did someone say technos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA PANS FURTHER OUT. THE ROBOTS TURN AROUND. VENOMOUS FANS OUT A HANDFUL OF TECHNOS TO THE ROBOTS, GRINNING.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS BACK TO ROBOTS. THEY ALL GASP IN DELIGHT, STARS IN THEIR EYES. FINK ALSO JUMPS IN AT THE BOTTOM]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FINK: Get me some too, Boss!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS TO THE ROBOTS AND FINK WITH ARMFULS OF FIGURINES, MANGA, AND MORE.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DARRELL, SHANNON, AND RAYMOND: Thank you, step-daddy!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FINK: Thanks, boss!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS OUT, THE ROBOTS AND VENOMOUS IN THE CORNER WHILE BOXMAN IS IN THE FOREFRONT, STARING AT SOMETHING OFF SCREEN.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN: Hey, PV! Check these out!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[VENOMOUS AND FINK WALK OVER TO BOXMAN. BOTH THEIR EYES WIDEN AT WHAT BOXMAN IS POINTING AT.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS TO A DISPLAY OF BODY PILLOWS AND COVERS. VARIOUS CHARACTERS ALLUDING TO ANIME AND VIDEO GAMES IN SUPINE AND VAGUELY SEXY POSES.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS BACK TO BOXY, VENOMOUS, AND FINK.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VENOMOUS: What...are these?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FINK: Oh, they’re body pillows. For losers who wanna sleep and cuddle their favorite fictional character.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN: Or favorite ex-hero?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[BOXMAN POINTS OFF CAMERA. VENOMOUS’S FACE CONTORTS WHILE FINK IS NONPLUSSED.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS TO A SWEEPING SHOT OF A BODY PILLOW WITH A SEDUCTIVE, RECLINED LASER BLAST. THE BODY IS IN A POSE THAT SHOWS BOTH BUTT AND PECS, AND THE LOLLIPOP IS IN HIS MOUTH.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS BACK TO BOXMAN, VENOMOUS AND FINK. BOXMAN IS LAUGHING HIS BUTT OFF, VENOMOUS LOOKS LIKE HE’S DYING, AND FINK IS STILL NONPLUSSED.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FINK: Who’s that and why should we care about some hero loser?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[VENOMOUS PAWS AT HIS CHEST AS IF MOURNING HIS PECS. HE SHEDS A TEAR.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FINK: Hey, Boss! Look at that!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[FINK POINTS OFF SCREEN. BOXMAN AND VENOMOUS TURN AROUND.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS TO AN ENTRANCE OF A BLACK TENT. IN LARGE TEXT IS A SIGN READING ‘IATNEH’ ABOVE THE ENTRANCE. NEXT TO THE ENTRANCE IS A SIGN SAYING ‘18+ ONLY’.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FINK: Boss, Boss! I bet that’s where they keep the cool stuff! Like super-violent video games! C’mon!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[FINK PULLS AT HER LEASH, BUT VENOMOUS DOESN’T BUDGE.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VENOMOUS: No, Fink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fink: Pleeeeeease?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[FINK MAKES A CUTESY FACE, EYES WIDE AND SPARKLY. VENOMOUS PRESSES HIS LIPS TOGETHER, TRYING NOT TO CAVE IN. THEN BOXMAN PATS VENOMOUS’S ARM.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN: How about this? PV and I go in and get you all the video games while you wait out here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FINK: Why can’t I go in?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN: Because you’re a lil’ stink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VENOMOUS: Boxman! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[VENOMOUS CLEARS HIS THROAT.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VENOMOUS: Sorry Fink, but you can’t go in there because they have...adult stuff that you wouldn’t like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FINK: Like what? I can handle blood and guts and violence!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VENOMOUS: Uh…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN: Look, do you want the video games or not, Fink?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[FINK GROWLS, THEN ROLLS HER EYES AND CROSSES HER ARMS.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FINK: Fine…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[VENOMOUS LOOKS RELIEVED. CAMERA CUTS TO DARRELL WITH VENOMOUS TYING THE LEASH TO HIS HAND.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VENOMOUS: Whatever you do, don’t let go of her leash. Got it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DARRELL: Why do I have to be the one to babysit?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN: Because you were the closest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DARRELL: Grrr!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[WHILE FINK AND DARRELL GLARE AT EACH OTHER, VENOMOUS AND BOXMAN HEAD TOWARDS THE TENT. THEY ENTER, ENGULFED BY SHADOWS. DARK, SCARY MUSIC PLAYS.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS TO A SCREEN SAYING ‘ONE HOUR LATER’]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS BACK TO VENOMOUS AND BOXMAN EXIT THE TENT. BOTH LOOK MORTIFIED AND LIKE THEIR SOULS WERE SUCKED OUT OF THEIR BODIES.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN: So many...liquids...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VENOMOUS: So many...tentacles…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN: I need eye bleach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VENOMOUS: I’ll invent some when we get home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN: Thank Cob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[THEIR EXPRESSIONS THEN SHIFT TO NORMAL SURPRISE. THEY LOOK AT EACH OTHER.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN AND VENOMOUS: We forgot to buy Fink’s games!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VENOMOUS: On second thought, I don’t think she’d like the games in...there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN: If she asks let’s just say they were sold out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VENOMOUS: Agreed. Wait, where is she?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS TO DARRELL, SHANNON, AND RAYMOND. THEY’RE ALL STANDING WITH THEIR HANDS BEHIND THEIR BACKS, SMILING AWKWARDLY LIKE THEY’RE HIDING SOMETHING.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DARRELL: H-Howdy, daddies!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VENOMOUS: Darrell, where’s Fink?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DARRELL: Uh, well, uh--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SHANNON: Hey! How’s the con? Pretty great, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RAYMOND: Oh yes! We’re all having a wonderful time, aren’t we?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[VENOMOUS AND BOXMAN NARROW THEIR EYES.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN: What’d you do this time, kids?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DARRELL: W-What? Nothing!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[DARRELL GESTURES WITH HIS ARMS, REMOVING THEM FROM BEHIND HIS BACK. ONE HAND IS GONE, AS IF IT WAS TORN OFF. DARRELL SEES IT, THEN HIDES IT BEHIND HIS BACK, WHISTLING CASUALLY.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN: You lost Fink?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VENOMOUS: She could be anywhere! Lost, hungry, scared--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN: Really?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VENOMOUS: Okay, she’d more likely be causing trouble and chaos, but still!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DARRELL: But we know where she is!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VENOMOUS: What? Where?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[SCENE: A PANEL ROOM FULL OF TV’S AND VIDEO GAMES. IT’S FULL OF PEOPLE, BOTH IN COSPLAY AND NOT. A VIDEO GAME COMPETITION IS HAPPENING, RESEMBLING SUPER SMASH BROS.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA PANS TO BOXMAN, VENOMOUS, AND THE BOTS RUSHING INSIDE. THEY LOOK AROUND AS ERNESTO, MIKAYLA, AND JETHRO APPROACH THEM.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ERNESTO: Hello, Father and Stepfather! Did you come to see Fink play?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JETHRO: I am Jethro!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MIKAYLA: Mikayla!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VENOMOUS: Where’s Fink?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN: There’s the lil’ stink!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[BOXMAN POINTS OFF CAMERA. CAMERA CUTS TO FINK SITTING AMONGST THE COMPETING GAMERS. SHE’S STICKING HER TONGUE OUT IN CONCENTRATION. CAMERA CUTS TO BEHIND FINK, FOCUSING ON HER LEASH, WHICH HAS DARRELL’S HAND STILL TIED TO IT.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DARRELL: See! I didn’t let go of her!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ERNESTO: I...don’t believe that counts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DARRELL: Does too!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN: Shush, I think Fink’s winning!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS TO THE VIDEO GAME BATTLE. SEVERAL CHARACTERS VAGUELY RESEMBLING NINTENDO CHARACTERS ARE FIGHTING IT OUT. FINK IS PLAYING ONE THAT RESEMBLES BOWSETTE, AND IS IN THE LEAD. BOWSETTE IS BREATHING FIRE, DODGING PUNCHES, AND DEFEATING EVERYONE ELSE. BOWSETTE DEFEATS TWO OF THE PLAYERS, LEAVING ONLY HER AND ANOTHER CHARACTER RESEMBLING META KNIGHT.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS TO FINK GLARING INTENSELY AT THE PLAYER IN REAL LIFE, A MAN WITH A BEARD, FEDORA, AND BAGGY CLOTHES. THE PLAYER GLARES BACK AT HER BEFORE THEY RETURN TO THE GAME.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS TO THE REST OF THE VOXY BUNCH WATCHING FROM THE SIDELINES.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VENOMOUS: Kick his butt, Fink!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN: Woooo! I don’t know what’s going on but keep it up, Fink!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DARRELL: If you lose Fink, then you’re a doodoo head!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[SHANNON AND RAYMOND TURN THEIR HANDS INTO POM POMS AND BEGIN TO CHEER.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SHANNON AND RAYMOND: F-I--N-K! F-I-N-K! She’s here to win and not to play!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS BACK TO THE VIDEO GAME BATTLE. BOWSETTE SUDDENLY GET A KICK TO THE GUT. SHE’S PUSHED BACK, ALMOST TO THE EDGE OF THE STAGE. BOWSETTE LOOKS WORRIED, AND META KNIGHT APPROACHES, YELLING AND SWINGING HIS SWORD. BOWSETTE GRITS HER TEETH AND PUTS UP HER FISTS. HER FISTS BURST INTO FLAMES BEFORE SHE LUNCHES TOWARDS META KNIGHT.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS BACK AND FORTH BETWEEN BOWSETTE AND META KNIGHT YELLING AT EACH OTHER AND FINK AND THE PLAYER YELLING. ACTION LINES ARE EVERYWHERE LIKE IN AN ACTION ANIME.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS TO THE REST OF THE VOXY BUNCH STARING IN AWE AND ANTICIPATION.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS TO THE GAME. AT THE LAST SECOND AND IN SLOW MOTION, BOWSETTE DODGES META KNIGHT AND KICKS HIM IN THE FACE INSTEAD. HE IS SENT FLYING AS THE CAMERA PANS BACK TO THE TV SCREEN. THE WORDS ‘GAME SET!’ FLASH ACROSS THE SCREEN. BOWSETTE IS THEN SEEN IN FIRST PLACE.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS BACK TO FINK AND THE PLAYER. FINK CHEERS WHILE THE PLAYER MOANS IN AGONY.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS BACK TO THE VOXY BUNCH, CHEERING.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VENOMOUS: Yeah!! That’s my minion!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[A CON WORKER WALKS UP TO FINK AND RAISES HER HAND LIKE THE WINNER IN A BOXING MATCH. FINK CATCHES SIGHT OF THE VOXY BUNCH AND GRINS, WAVING WILDLY.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS TO THE WORKER HANDING FINK A BRAND NEW GAMING SYSTEM, SOME GAMES, AND A GIFT CARD ON A TINY STAGE WITH VIDEO GAME LOGOS ON IT. CAMERAS FLASH, INCLUDING FROM VENOMOUS’S PHONE. FINK GRINS AS SHE HOLDS UP HER PRIZES. AFTER A FEW FLASHES, SHE DASHES OFF STAGE AND JUMPS INTO VENOMOUS’S ARMS.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FINK: Boss, Boss! Didja see that? I totally kicked everyone’s butt!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VENOMOUS: Sure did. I’m proud of you, kiddo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[VENOMOUS SUDDENLY GENTLY PUSHES HER AWAY SO HE CAN LOOK HER IN THE EYE.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VENOMOUS: But next time, don’t run off like that without telling me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>BOXMAN: Yeah, you almost gave him a heart attack, you lil stink!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FINK: Aw, but I didn’t wanna miss it! Besides, you guys were in that iatneh tent forever!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[VENOMOUS AND BOXMAN FLINCH, BUT FINK CONTINUES.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FINK: And the robots were being boring and dumb and-and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[VENOMOUS HUGS HER, AND FINK GROWS QUIET.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>VENOMOUS: I was just worried, and I’m glad you’re okay. And proud of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[FINK’S EYES WATER. SHE DROPS HER PRIZES TO HUG HIM BACK. THE AUDIENCE GOES ‘AWWW…’ AT IT. IN THE BACKGROUND, THE PLAYER IS TRYING TO FLIRT WITH SHANNON. SHANNON AND RAYMOND ARE STARING AT HIM DISGUSTED AND CONFUSED.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS TO A CLOSE UP OF FINK NUZZLING VENOMOUS’S CHEST. SCENE FADES INTO FINK FAST ASLEEP AGAINST VENOMOUS’S CHEST. CAMERA CUTS OUT TO SHOW THE VOXY BUNCH IN THE CAR, FINK AND THE ROBOTS FAST ASLEEP. IT’S LATE AND ONLY VENOMOUS AND BOXMAN ARE AWAKE. BOXMAN IS DRIVING.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA FOCUSES ON VENOMOUS AND BOXMAN SMILING AT EACH OTHER AFTER A FUN FAMILY OUTING.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[CAMERA CUTS TO THE OUTSIDE, THE CAR DRIVING DOWN THE ROAD UNDER A FULL MOON.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[THE END]</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>